Epílogo
by navy blue glasses
Summary: Levi tiene la última oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos a Hanji. Para ello debe renunciar a su terquedad y ego, de lo contrario ella hará su vida con él o sin él. LevixHanjixMoblit


**Epílogo**

La historia de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenece a Isayama Hajime, yo solo escribo a forma de tributo a su trabajo y a los fans. Si no te va agradando lo que estas leyendo por favor detente y evita escribir comentarios fuera de lugar.

* * *

><p>Siempre tuve miedo de decirte lo que sentía ¿cómo era capaz el mejor soldado de la humanidad de temerle a una mujer? No lo sé, ni a mis setenta y cinco años he podido averiguar eso. Estar parado frente a ti, después de mucho tiempo. Aun se me seca la boca y me tiemblan las piernas.<p>

— ¿Recuerdas cuando vestida de blanco me preguntaste cual era mi más grande deseo? Te di la espalda y solo te constate lo más frío que pude que ya tenía lo que quería, una casa acogedora en el campo, mi fiel caballo y un buen suministro de vino y té. No sé porque no deje atrás mis miedos y ego. Debí correr detrás de ti e impedir que unieras tu vida a él, fui un cobarde.

Levi cerró los ojos y recordó amargamente ese momento, cuando la dejó ir para siempre.

—Y bien ¿cómo me veo enanin?— Hanji modelaba dando vueltas un coqueto vestido blanco. Ceñido hasta la cadera donde comenzaba por abrirse, mientras en hermosas piedras bordadas a mano brillaban en la cola de sirena.

—Igual que siempre, solo que hoy no apestas— Hacía esfuerzos sobre humano por no esbozar una sonrisa. No podía darse el lujo de flaquear ahora ¿Qué ganaría con decirle la verdad?

—Idiota—Vociferó acomodando una coronilla de flores rosa pastel sobre su cabello mientras contemplaba su figura en un espejo de cuerpo completo— Levi ¿eres feliz?— Su alegre voz de hace unos instantes se transformaba en seriedad absoluta. Dejó el velo sobre la mesa se noche y se acerco a él.

— ¿De qué hablas cuatro ojos?—Lo estaba provocando, él lo sabía muy bien.

Hanji se recostó sobre el regazo del hombre. Su cabeza apoyada sobre la oreja izquierda mientras miraba al vacío.

— ¿Cuál es tu más grande deseo? ¿lo has cumplido ya?

—Los titanes de han extinguido ¿qué más podría pedir?

— ¿Acaso se cabo tu pasión por la vida? No sueñas con tener algo más o algui…

No la dejo terminar, bruscamente se puso de pie. No podría soportar más su calor, su olor. Todo su ser le pedía a gritos que no la dejara cometer ese error. Ardía en deseos de arrancarle ese vestido y tirarla en el suelo, de besarla como un loco y hacerle el amor como lo hacía en sus más eróticos y locos sueños, más nada de eso hizo. Caminó a la puerta, tomó el pomo lentamente y volteando la vista de forma despectiva le dijo:

—Tengo una cabaña en el bosque, mi caballo aun corre rápidamente y el idiota de Erwin me dio una considerable dotación de mi vino y té¿qué más podría pedir un hombre?

Hanji lentamente se ponía de pie. Por la brusquedad de Levi la coronilla de rosadas flores yacía en el suelo en pétalos desparramados, él mismo había pisado el tocado sin percatarse.  
>La mujer delicadamente recogió un pétalo, lo beso y en un rápido movimiento lo guardo en el bolsillo de Levi, era su forma de decirle que comprendía y que lo dejaba libre de su amor.<p>

—Entiendo Levi.

Hanji antes que él, giró el pomo de la puerta y salió decidida del lugar. Jamás volvió la vista, si lo hubiera hecho se hubiera topado con el derrotado cuerpo de un hombre que veía como el amor de su vida se iba a unir su vida con la de otro.

Asistió al enlace, si no iba todo mundo sospecharía algo. Tenía que ser más listo que los demás. Recargado en un pilar la vio llegar de la mano de Erwin. A pesar de haberla visto antes vestirse hace unas horas, no podía dejar contemplar lo bella que se veía enfundada en ese vestido de novia. Por un instante se soñó a si mismo parado al final del altar, desesperado y ansioso por besar esos carnosos y sonrosados labios. Sintiendo la calidez de su mano rozando la suya, su sonrisa; esa tierna mirada que solo veía para él. Fue entonces cuando volvió en sí y vio que nada era real. El hombre parado en el altar, rubio, alto y de ojos amielados en absoluto era él.  
>Lo vio levantar el velo y depositar nerviosamente un tímido beso en los labios de su Hanji, no ya no lo era. Era ahora la mujer de otro, dejaba de llamarse Hanji Zoe para pasar a ser conocida ante la sociedad como Hanji Berner. Golpeó fuertemente el pilar. Se dio la vuelta y por fin hizo caso a su corazón. No podía seguir contemplando aquello, era mucho el dolor.<p>

Esa noche se embriago más que cualquier noche de su vida.

— ¿Ese idiota a esta hora ya habrá descubierto como tener sexo?— Se imaginó a Hanji entregándole una pila de libros y manuscritos sobre el tema. Rió tontamente— ¿se habrá enterado como penetrarte o tú lo habrás penetrado maldita cuatro ojos traidora?

No, no podría llamarla traidora. Ella misma le había ofrecido discretamente hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero le habían faltado agallas para hacer lo que ella le invitaba. Fue así cuando a su mente vino la imagen de ella envuelta en cortísimo y fino camisón (lo había visto en su habitación mientras de arreglaba) que dejaba entre ver sus largas y torneadas piernas, engalanadas por sus delicados muslos. Sus suaves pechos decorados por esos tiernos pezones que tanto anhelaba probar. El sueño de volvía pesadilla cuando veía en la cama al mismo hombre que la esperaba al final del pasillo.

— ¡Maldito idiota!— Arrojó la botella de ron al piso.

¿Quién era el idiota? Él o el chico que si había tenido la monta al final de todo para ofrecerle el mundo. Valiente hombre había resultado ser Levi.

Los meses habían pasado y con ellos los años. Era muy complicado convivir con ella y no sentir celos. Se había envuelto en su propia amargura y poco a poco la gente comenzó por alejarse de él.

— ¡Voy a ser papá!— Escuchó la fastidiosa voz de su rival mientras corría de un lado a otro seguido del escuadrón de su cuatro ojos.

— ¡Felicidades Moblit! En hora buena— Le palmeo la espalda Erwin con el brazo que le restaba.

—Caray amigo, se habían tardado—Kenji sonrió feliz.

No podría ser, su mundo se derrumbaba una vez más. Hastiado, encabritado y lastimado salió rápidamente de la habitación. Trató de correr pero se estrello con alguien en el acto.

—Cuidado pequeño ¿sabes? Debes comenzar por tratarme con más cuidado—Hanji estaba en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de brillo, de amor y alegría. Lucía verdaderamente radiante, no había duda de que estaba de encargo.

—Dime que no es verdad—Susurró con la cabeza baja.

— ¿De qué hablas?— Hanji lo observó preocupada.

—Dime que no es verdad que me has olvidado— Volvió a susurrar pero esta vez tan bajo que solo él puso escucharse.

—Levi ¿te encuentras bien?

Aquel pequeño pero imponente hombre solo se echó a reír eufórico.

—Sabes estúpida cuatro ojos de mierda— Volvió a carcajearse tétricamente— Todo el mundo me describe como el hombre más fuerte y valiente de la humanidad, y solo soy un pobre idiota cobarde— Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

No volvió a verla nunca más. Se marchó de la ciudad a buscar paz lejos de lo que alguna vez fueron las murallas.

Un día alimentado por el deseo por verla otra vez regresó a la ciudad. Cinco años habían transcurrido desde que había pisado aquella tierra.

— ¡Levi! — Erwin lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazó— ¿cómo has estado? Caray hombre te hacía muerto, te fuiste sin decir una sola palabra.

— ¿Cómo esta ella?— Fue lo único que pudo decir.

— ¿Ella?— Erwin fingió demencia.

—Hanji— Aquel nombre salió de sus labios como el agua que fluye a una tierra seca, una tierra que espera con gozo las caricias de la vida. Su ilusión se esfumó al ver como el rostro de Erwin se transformaba en uno de melancolía y tristeza.

—Lamento decirte que…—Guardó silencio por unos instantes buscando las palabras menos dañinas.

— ¿Lamentas qué? ¿Dónde está Hanji? ¿Qué paso con ella?— Era mucha la desesperación que tomó por el cuello de la camisa a su amigo, lo jaló fuertemente pero era tanto el peso del rubio comparado con el suyo que termino por llevar a ambos al frío suelo.

—Ella murió dando a luz— Se incorporo rápido y le tendió la mano.

—No… ¡estas mintiendo! Eso no puede ser verdad.

—Levi lo siento, jamás jugaría con ello. Fue un parto muy complicado. Se agotó, dio su vida...— Cerró rápidamente la boca, había cometido un error.

Él ignoró por completo a Erwin y se puso de pie por merito propio. En sus ojos podían verse reflejadas las llamas del infierno.

—Por favor Levi, no vayas a hacer una locura, piensa en ella—Erwin trató de impedirle salir del lugar pero de un golpe fuerte en la nuca lo derribo al instante.

—Es en ella en la que pienso, no dejare su muerte sin venganza.

Salió decidido, solo podría pensar en la venganza. Deseaba ver correr la sangre de aquellos por los cuales su única razón de ser ya no estuviera en la tierra, ya no estuviera con él.

Sabía a la perfección donde solía vivir Hanji con Moblit, una casa mediana al final de la ciudad ¿aun se encontraría él ahí?  
>Sin problemas llegó al lugar. No habían cambiado ni las flores, ni el color. Era como si el tiempo se negara a dejarla ir.<p>

Caminó decidido y tocó dos veces la puerta hasta tener respuesta. Mientras el gran trozo de madera comenzaba a entre abrirse rozó sutilmente el puñal debajo de sus ropajes.

— ¿Sí?—Un pequeño de no más de cinco años lo recibió.

Su cabello corto y alborotado era del color del chocolate. Tenía unos grandes y redondos ojos color miel provistos de tupidas y largas pestañas. Su pequeña nariz aguileña era realmente simpática y a la vez tremendamente familiar.

— ¿Qué desea?— Preguntó con una voz tan dulce e inocente que derritió por completo el frío corazón de Levi.

A su vista era una versión más joven y tierna de Hanji, solo que con ojos de color diferente.

—Hola, me llamo Levi ¿tu padre se encuentra en casa?

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron con ilusión. Tomó con su pequeña manita al hombre invitándolo a pasar a la casa.

—No puedo creerlo ¡tú eres el cabo Levi! El hombre más fuerte del mundo— Gritó a todo pulmón brincando alrededor de él.

— ¿Quién te hablo de mi?— Le era complicado entender la situación.

—Mi papi. Te mucho. Aunque no solo él. Remo y yo también te admiramos, Remo es mi hermano. Oh mira ¡ahí viene él!

— ¿Rómulo que está pasando?— Un Moblit mucho más maduro llevaba sobre sus hombros a un niño que parecía la copia al cabrón de aquel que le abriera la puerta hace unos instantes.

—Remo ¡él es el cabo Levi! Es de quien papi nos habla todas las noches.

—Papi ¿es verdad qué es el cabo Levi?—El muchachito se veía dudoso y llevado por la incertidumbre de tallo los ojitos.

—Cielos santo, sí, es él— Dejó a Remo en el suelo y le extendió la mano a Levi— A pasado mucho tiempo, bienvenido.

Repentinamente Levi sintió peso extra en sus piernas, bajó la vista y se topo a ambos niños, aferrados a cada una de sus extremidades.

—Yahoooo no puedo creer que el cabo Levi este en nuestra casa.

— ¿Es verdad que mato muchos titanes?

— ¿Están fuerte como dicen?

—Y ¿tienen razón al decir que antes era un matón?

—¿De verdad usted y mami inventaron una forma de atrapar titanes vivos?

— ¿Cómo era mamá?

Preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Esto lo regreso de inmediato a espacio y tiempo. Él había ido a ese lugar con la firme decisión de acabar con los integrantes de esa pequeña familia.

—Su madre…

—Niños por favor, no atosiguen a nuestro invitado— Moblit reprendió a los dos niños que rápidamente se soltaron de Levi.

—Su madre era la mujer más increíble e inteligente que a existo jamás. Sin ella jamás hubiéramos logrado nada— Levi se dejó caer de rodillas y colocó su mano en el pecho en saludo militar—Es un honor para mí estar ante sus hijos.

Ambos niños corrieron y se abrazaron al cuello del hombre. Levi pudo percibir un poco de la esencia de Hanji en ellos dos, y sonrió para sus adentros. Ella no lo había abandonado por completo.

Después de ese día Levi no pudo dejar ir a los niños. Se mudó de regreso a su vieja casa (a la cual tuvo que "convencer" a varios de sus ex reclutas para dejar impecable)  
>Para su sorpresa se entero que además del nombre Rómulo y Remo Hanji había pedido que llevaran también el nombre de Levi.<p>

Pasó grandes momentos con aquellos tornadillos. Tan desatados y locos por sed de conocimiento al igual su madre. En varias ocasiones acompañaba a los niños a visitar la tumba de su madre. Dejaban cientos de ramos de flores que los niños acomodaban en la lapida mientras Levi les contaba divertidas historias de sus andanzas.

Hanji siempre había sido una mujer inteligente, y había sabido dejarle un poco de ella aunque físicamente ya no estuviera.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos regresó a su momento. Él un anciano ante la tumba de la mujer que más amo.

—Estúpida cuatro ojos ¿sabías que tus mocosos de mierda me llaman tío? Y sus malditos y molestos hijos me llaman tío abuelo. Si vieras la forma en que me acosan siempre que me ven, te soltarías tiendo como una verdadera imbécil ¿sabes? Extraño esa risa. Te extraño mucho.

Dirigió la vista hacia el cielo.

—Gracias por no dejarme solo— Sonrió y se recostó junto a la lapida sin dejar de ver el brillante cielo azul.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Hoy fui al cine a ver una película, en los cortos dieron un pequeño comercial de una pareja de ancianos que no se podían ver, pero aun así se enamoraron. Me vino a la mente a idea de una Hanji y Levi ancianos que jamás de habían confesado su amor, pero conforme fue escribiendo la imagen de Moblit llegó a mi mente (y más porque en el grupo LeviHanji fans al que pertenezco comenzaron a subir imágenes de él) y al final termino en esto. Espero que les gustara y no me odien mucho por matar a Hanji cada vez que puedo, pero prefiero que Levi sufra su pérdida a tener que escribirla a ella llorando que él la dejo sola. Nos estaremos leyendo en otros fanfic, espero continuar pronto mis otros trabajos.<strong>


End file.
